<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>四散的烟火拖尾如蜘蛛的八脚 by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015588">四散的烟火拖尾如蜘蛛的八脚</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>玻璃糖纸 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Teen Romance, Top Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>学院塔，基尔伯特向伊万吐露自己喜欢他什么。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>玻璃糖纸 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>四散的烟火拖尾如蜘蛛的八脚</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我流学院塔之二</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       “你喜欢我什么？”</p><p>       在基尔伯特用脚掌磨蹭着他发汗的小腿时伊万的脑中闪过这个念头，然后不假思索地将疑问脱口而出，刚刚还在坚持不懈的少年就把自己翻了个身，四肢肆意摊开，平躺在他们的床上。</p><p>       更正一下，是伊万的床上。</p><p>       这个夏季基尔伯特经常去伊万家，对方的祖父母很喜欢他，觉得自己的孙子终于在这个不大的城镇中找到了同龄的伙伴，一直想要留宿他。基尔伯特咧着嘴没心没肺地笑，伊万会在房门关上之后冷淡地说一句“难看死了”。那笑容就瞬间垮了下来。</p><p>       “我不知道。”基尔伯特轻轻地说，他没有看伊万，房间黑得什么都看不到。伊万想要开灯，他有一盏小夜灯，幽幽的蓝光是水母在海中诱食，但基尔伯特汗涔涔的手伸过来摁住了他，让他无法动弹。</p><p>       “大概是你的头发。”少年又开口，气音模糊不清，伊万要凑近了去才能听到，张了张嘴还没等他开口，小鸟便继续说，“我喜欢柔软的头发，有一点永远无法抚平的毛躁，能微微卷起来，长长的，能在手指上绕个几圈。鸟窝，早上起来的时候乱糟糟的，就像鸟窝一样，甚至还可以往里面放个蛋呢。我喜欢那样的头发。”</p><p>       伊万下意识摸了摸自己的头发，在黑夜中用手指绕了几圈。</p><p>       “浅到发白的那种，但还是看得出是金色，又或者灰扑扑的，折射不同光源的时候就有不一样的颜色。”基尔伯特的声音好似从床边而来，尽管他离伊万是这么接近，就靠在他肩头，四肢搁在另一个少年的肚子上。</p><p>       “我还喜欢你的鼻子，”停顿了一下，基尔伯特依旧这样躺着，伊万想让他转过来看自己，但失败了，“很大一个，比我大，高耸着，我还可以在上面滑雪！”</p><p>       少年拉高了一点声音，只一点点：“春天的花和冬天的雪都落在上面，红彤彤的，晶莹剔透，可像草莓一样呢。哎伊万，你说咬一口会怎么样，有没有霜雪草莓的甜味？”</p><p>       “冬天可没草莓呢，我才不给你咬。”伊万被基尔伯特逗笑了，抠着他手腕内侧的伤口。</p><p>       “我不管，你就给我尝一口嘛，就一口行不？”</p><p>       “那你也先要转过头来。”伊万轻轻去拉基尔伯特，却仍旧没啥反应。</p><p>       二人之间沉默了一会儿，基尔伯特咳嗽两声，被自己的唾沫呛到了。</p><p>       “还有你的嘴唇。肉嘟嘟的，厚，四周有微微的绒毛，现在下巴开始长胡子了，也是软软的那种，胡茬也没有很扎。可我还是喜欢你没有胡子的时候，你把它们剃掉的时候，光溜溜的，只有永远柔软的唇毛刷过我的嘴唇。我渴了，想喝水。”基尔伯特拍了拍伊万的肚子，催促他去拿水。床头柜放了小半杯，基尔伯特坐起来喝了。伊万只能摸索着看到他背部的一点点轮廓。</p><p>       “但是胡子我也很喜欢，刚刚剃完会有一点点扎，手感却很奇妙，摸起来怪怪的。”</p><p>       “怪怪的你还喜欢啊？”伊万拉长了声音，扒着基尔伯特的内裤边想让他重新躺回来。对方没有穿上衣，天有些热，稍晚点的时候就叫嚷着要开风扇，但刚刚还埋在薄被里喊窗外吹来的夏风太凉。</p><p>       窗帘是一层轻纱，基尔伯特某天同他一块儿换的，扯过半透的白纱把自己裹进去再不停抛着媚眼，他们隔着纱接了个有薄荷凉意的吻。</p><p>       “我就是喜欢，你管不着。”</p><p>       “好好好，那还有什么呢？”</p><p>       “你不要急嘛，我总要一点一点说的。”基尔伯特重新躺下来，把手枕在自己脑后，藏起了自己手腕的疤痕，“脖子，我要说脖子了。”</p><p>       伊万的脖子受过伤，早已过世的父母阴魂不散地出现了。他阴沉着狠狠掐了基尔伯特的腰，手一寸寸往上带着忧伤的戾气。但基尔伯特也没反应，哼了两声开始说话：“疤痕很好看。”开头就是那条横贯其中的伤疤，伊万总用绷带缠绕起来，又时常围起一条围巾，“浅褐色的，结了痂又脱落，没有长出更新的皮肤来实在是可惜。烫伤引发的灾难，但是男子汉的勋章真的很帅啊！”</p><p>       这倒是伊万没想到的描述了。</p><p>       他是被作为女孩子而长期受到欺负的。伊万小时候并没有太过男性化的外貌，漂亮得倒与女孩子差不了多少，单就这一点便遭到了无数的嘲笑。他那会儿又很矮小，性格也怯懦，直到如今都无法很好抛开过往的记忆。基尔伯特把他脖子上无法退去的烫伤唤作“男人的勋章”，划破了这道无法描述的阻碍。</p><p>       “还有手掌，宽大，结实，连带着上肢一起，很温暖。伊万哪里都很温暖！我很喜欢暖烘烘的东西，我可怕冷了，冬天要穿好多衣服，但是伊万就不用，我很羡慕。”话题已经离开了脖子，但伊万仍想听更多。基尔伯特仍在叽叽喳喳，像春天会来的喜鹊，伊万却想着那次意外，某年圣诞的时候父亲在酒后失手把火钳甩到他身上，正巧砸在那里。</p><p>       基尔伯特在夏日仍冰冷的手轻抚上伊万的脖子，温柔地抱住他。</p><p>       “躯干，强劲有力，有很多肌肉，背部厚实，你能背得动我吗？”基尔伯特终于转过来了，把自己埋在伊万的胸口，声音也闷闷的。</p><p>       那是因为父亲看他不顺眼，愤怒懊恼自己为何有这样的儿子。不安的星火仍在他的心中燃烧，但基尔伯特轻巧地钻了进来，想给暑意降降温。</p><p>       “你想我怎么背你？头倒着向下，像背土豆袋子一样？”伊万托了托基尔伯特的屁股，“行行好，甜心，抬抬头成吗？”</p><p>       “腿也很好看，比我要壮上一圈呢，你之前做什么训练？我之前看你老是抱着本书坐在操场边看我踢球，你是不是喜欢我，是不是是不是？”基尔伯特才不会让伊万顺心，他黏着自己的心上人，扒着他，小腿与伊万的缠得死死的。</p><p>       黏糊糊，伊万哭笑不得。</p><p>       “我可没喜欢你，我又不是去看你们踢球的，又哪儿顾得上你。”</p><p>       “你说谎，你就是喜欢我，故意在草坪旁坐着的。”基尔伯特开始无理取闹，尾音带了三分软糯与五分娇憨，白日可见不着，独属夜晚的他。这小孩着实粘人，像个跟屁虫一样贴紧伊万，没有任何关于安全距离的想法，伊万只觉得他可怜兮兮。</p><p>       又像小狗狗了，摇着尾巴贴过来，伊万就将他捡回去。</p><p>       “肚子却软乎乎的，我还以为和身上其他地方一样硬呢！”基尔伯特像是在暗示什么，伊万选择忽略这条暗示，他今天没想做那事，时间还早得很，天却暗的很快。时间对于他们来说是太早了，才十一二点，楼外的鼾声早就起来，和蝉鸣一块儿。但青少年们通常都不会在这时乖乖入睡，他们才选择聊天。</p><p>       要排解一些入睡前的无趣，大脑皮层仍在不停活跃，伊万抱着基尔伯特就心跳加速。</p><p>       “你吃多少东西？嗯？这个肚子绵绵软，手感特别好。”</p><p>       “和你一样呢基尔伯特，我吃的还没你多，晚上你把我的炸鸡都抢过去了。”</p><p>       “我还要继续长个子的，迟早有一天超过你！”</p><p>       伊万大笑起来，摸着基尔伯特的头顶说“好，我等着”，心知肚明那根本不可能发生。</p><p>       “成绩好，文科突出，但是英语薄弱。”基尔伯特掰起了手指头，“要不要我帮你补习英语啊？我收费很便宜的，不多，这个数就成。”他伸出手指头在伊万眼前晃了晃，也不管对方看到没。</p><p>       “多少？我可看不见，也没钱付给你，卖身可以吗？教一次干你一次？”有时他也会说下流话，故意凑在基尔伯特耳边说，他能在黑暗中看到基尔伯特变红的耳廓。他每一次咬着静那里都是一团轻微跳动的软肉，尚未成熟的香气就飘到鼻腔之中。基尔伯特喜欢的高耸得可以在冬日滑雪的那颗鼻子。</p><p>       轻微的叹息于角落里响起，基尔伯特又像在边缘地带回应他了，伊万捞着他，二人身上又起了一层薄汗，将刚过去的干爽覆盖住了。他想到碳酸饮料、罐头樱桃和廉价冰淇淋，美式快餐店与浇满糖浆的甜松饼，全都是食品添加剂与香精，基尔伯特在他打工的地方最擅长做这些东西。</p><p>       只有他是纯天然的。</p><p>       “品味也很好，伊万喜欢的音乐我也很喜欢，虽然我们平时听的风格很不一样。但我们都喜欢大卫鲍伊，还有皇后乐队。”基尔伯特点着伊万的胸口，又回到了轻轻的音量，“我想去音乐节，下周在公园那儿有一个，那些乐队我都没听说过，但我想去。”</p><p>       “好啊，我们一道去吧。”</p><p>       基尔伯特犹豫了很久，许久没再有声响。</p><p>       “可是我没什么钱，还是算了，我们可以去湖里游泳，那里不要钱。”最后他还是否决了那个提议。</p><p>       伊万张张嘴，刚想说可以请他去音乐节，饮料和食物他都可以买单，鬼使神差地又咽了回去。他察觉到基尔伯特期待着无法促成这件事的遗憾，只有这份遗憾才能让这场音乐节在他心里留下无法被磨平的刺头。</p><p>       基尔伯特敲着伊万放置心脏的地方。</p><p>       “我的伊万很帅，很可爱，很美丽，很完美，但你知道我最喜欢你哪里吗？”他把胸膛当小鼓，手指轻松地在上面游走。伊万就摇摇头。</p><p>       此时窗外爆发了一阵噼啪的巨响，伴随着空荡马路上传来的惊呼，伊万将视线匆匆投向窗台。基尔伯特也将头抬起来了，静静凝视着伊万。</p><p>       空中燃起成片亮色的焰火，拖着长尾在云幕中炸出万千星点，基尔伯特在火药造出的星子之下蠕动了一会儿嘴唇，伊万的心脏就随着尖啸声猛烈抽动起来。</p><p>       “你眼睛中四散的焰火拖尾如蜘蛛的八脚。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>